Reinkarnasi
by neng avie chan
Summary: terinspirasi dari film om shanti om


**Reinkarnasi**

.Disclamer : Masashi Kisimoto  
Pair Utama : Sasuke sakura  
Summary : kisah cinta penuh tragedi antara Sasuke si pemain aktor pembantu dan sakura seorang aktris ternama .

Dua Orang pemuda yang berambut aneh sedang berdis- maksudnya berbicara tentang sebuah film yang akan ditayang dibioskop yang dibintangi oleh Sakura Senju seorang aktris cantik berbakat.

" Hei Teme, kau tidak membeli tiket nonton bioskop? katanya film itu akan tayang perdana dibioskop mulai besok dan Sakura akan datang loh " tutur pria berambut pirang itu

_**POV Sasuke**_ :

Perkenalkan namaku _**KIRA SASUKE**_ tentu kalian semua tau tentang ku bukan ?  
yaps, aku pemain aktor yang masih junior yang sudah membintangi 2 film sebagai pemain aktor pembantu.  
Di Kotaku hari ini akan diadakan sebuah syuting film Besar yang di bintangi oleh aktris Senju Sakura.  
mendengar kata Sakura hatiku langsung berbunga karena dia adalah seorang aktris yang ku idolakan dan dia jugalah wanita satu-satunya yang akan melahirkan anak- anaku suatu saat nanti . well, kenapa dia? karena aku percaya dialah cinta matiku.  
Dan dari sinilah awal kisah ini berjalan…

**Normal Pov****  
**  
" Tenang saja kalau soal uang untuk membeli tiketnya, biar aku yang ngatur semua " Crocos Naruto, namanya yang baru saja diketahui itu

" Hn.. Tentu ! " balas Sasuke

-Skip Cerita-

keesokan malamnya dimana film itu akan diputarkan secara perdana dibioskop Konoha. mereka berdua telah pergi ke bioskop dan berada ditengah kerumunan banyak orang yang berada di pinggir sisi Red Karpet yang sebentar lagi akan digunakan sebuah alas untuk menyambut kedatangan sang aktris top.

Akhirnya tiba juga aktris yang sedang mereka tunggu itu telah tiba dengan balutan gaun berwarna merah marun yang sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih dan warna rambutnya yang langkah.

kini Senju Sakura telah keluar dari mobil yang mengantarnya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam bioskop dengan anggun mempesona.

Triakan para fansnya menyebut memuja namanya berkali-kali tak terkecuali dengan Kira Sasuke yang masih mematung menatap sang bintang utama yang melambaikan tangannya kepada para fansnya.

sepertinya kami-sama telah menentukan adanya benang benar yang tak kasat mata antar sang aktris cantik dan Sasuke. Sebuah benang berwarna merah yang merupakan benang dari syal milik Sakura tersangkut di gelang milik Sasuke.

" Maaf bisakah anda melepaskan benang saya yang tersangkut pada gelang anda" suara merdu milik Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke yang kini berdiri diatas karpet yang sama dengan Sakura.

" Haloo! apa anda mendengar suara saya?"ucap Sakura karena Pria yang style rambutnya cukup menarik perhatian itu tak merespon ucapan darinya. Dan akhirnya salah satu petugas yang berada di dekat Sakura berhasil melepaskan benang itu. dan Sakura pun melanjutkan langkah kakinya masuk kedalam bioskop meninggalkan Sasuke yang berdiri disana

**- Dalam bioskop-******

Karena Sasuke yang masih setengah sadar atas kejadian yang baru terjadi kepadanya dan tidak merespon ucapan dari sahabat pirangnya alhsil Sasuke diseret paksa masuk kedalam bioskop dengan dua tiket yang Naruto dapatkan dari sesorang yang lumayan bodoh untuk dicuri diam diam dari saku celana belakang pria tersebut.

Akhirnya Setelah mendapat tempat duduk paling tengah mereka pun langsung fokus kepada film yang akan diputar. akan tetapi tak berlangsung lama setelah seorang keamanan yang berhasil akan menangkap mereka karena sang korban pencopetan tiket tadi melapor kepada

petugas. dan terjadilah aksi saling kejar mengejar antara Sasuke Naruto dan pihak keamanan.

pada akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke tertangkap oleh pihak keamanan karena mereka kalah jumlah.

" Hei, lepaskan aku?"triak Naruto tak trima karena diseret paksa oleh pria berjenggot yang merupakan salah satu kawanan kantib(?)

mereka berdua pun ditendang keluar dari dalam bioskop karena telah membuat onar.

" Awas kau,ya! nanti kau kan ku balas lebih dari ini"dendam Sasuke karena dikeluarkan dari bioskop itu secara tidak elit.

" Ayo kita pergi dari sini,Sas! filmnya tidak bagus!" ajak naruto


End file.
